Doble historia de amor
by dragon titanico
Summary: DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES UNA MISMA HISTORIA DE AMOR Gardevoir/Lucario Nauto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Prologo parte 1

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni mucho menos pokemon no me pertenecen, es de sus respectivos creadores, solo los tomo "prestados" para hacer este fanfic

**Konoha/ recinto del clan Hyuga**

La hermana menor de las Hyuga (Hanabi) bloquea con gran pericia y habilidad los (a los ojos de lord Hiashi) pobres intentos de la hermana mayor (Hinata) por atacar los puntos de chacra de la pequeña, sin embargo la hermana mayor esta mas pendiente de las miradas de desprecio y desaprobación que recibe que del combate en si, sabiendo que es inútil seguir lord Hiashi se dispone a detener el combate cuando ocurre algo que lo llena de orgullo

La pequeña Hanabi extiende ambos brazos el derecho hacia a delante y el izquierdo hacia atrás mientras recita

-ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas- dando inicio al brutal ataque

Dos palmas

Cuatro palmas

Ocho palmas

Dieciséis palmas

Treinta y dos palmas

Sesenta y cuatro palmas

Tras el golpe final Hinata sale volando por el aire hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros el cual es agrietado un poco, sin embargo justo cuando su padre se acerca para elogiar el desempeño de su hija menor algo imposible ocurrió, los ojos de la Hyuga mayor (Hinata) se abrieron mostrando un extraño color azul cielo, pronto una extraña energía del mismo color rodea el cuerpo de la Hyuga menor (Hanabi), la mano derecha de Hinata se levanta mientras al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Hanabi flota en el aire, tras esto solo basta un movimiento con la muñeca para que el cuerpo de Hanabi termine inconsciente tras atravesar cuatro paredes, tras esto Hinata regresa a su estado de inconsciencia

**Sueño de Hinata (parte 1)**

La Hyuga observa a un ser bastante extraño, una joven pokemon de aparente vestido blanco, brazos verdes al igual que su moderno peinado escondida tras de un enorme árbol mientras observa como otro pokemon de pelaje azul y con cierta forma de perro humanoide entrena en un pequeño claro del bosque, por un momento la Hyuga tiene una sensación de deja-bu

-Lucario, se que puedes- susurro la pokemon peliverde

Lucario por su parte esta dedicado a su entrenamiento, ahora mismo se le ve con sus ojos completamente serrados pues trata de concentrar su aura, poco a poco una esfera comienza a formarse entre sus patas, su postura cambia, como si fuera a lanzar un kame hame ha, en ese momento la esfera de aura parece tambalearse, después de otro esfuerzo logra lanzar su ataque, a simple vista se ve poderoso, sin embargo atrás avanzar unos metros se desvanece en el aire un instante después el pokemon canino cae el suelo apoyándose en sus rodillas

-cerca, pero no tan cerca- se anuncio un pokemon color negro quizás morado su cuerpo solo era una cabeza y unas garras flotantes- aunque no por eso dejas de tener una admiradora, a pesar de tu aura eres tan despistado- se quejo el pokemon fantasma el cual señalaba a cierto lugar

Gardevoir jalo aire hacia sus pulmones al verse descubierta por ese Haunter, sin embargo antes de que Lucario volteara, la pokemon de vestido blanco y cabellera verde uso su teletransportacion y desapareció

-ahí no hay nadie- replico el pokemon canino- además me distraes de mi entrenamiento- esta ves Lucario comenzó con una serie de puñetazos y patadas contra el aire por todo el claro

-como si hubieras realizado un gran progreso últimamente- volvió a quejarse el pokemon fantasma esta vez recostándose bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, aun había mucho sol para su gusto- desde que evolucionaste te volviste aburrido- aun que tras decir eso se vio forzado a evadir una garra de metal

**Mismo bosque; colonia de pokemon psíquico**

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió un muy enojado Mewtwo

-padre, yo, solo, estaba paseando- respondió un poco cohibida la pokemon de vestido blanco y peli verde, mientras la Hyuga vuelve a tener otra especie de deja-bu

-si tanto deseas pasear- Mewtwo hizo una pausa antes de continuar- hazlo con tu prometido Darkrai-

Gardevoir que estaba con la mirada gacha, levanto el rostro mostrando una mirada que estuvo a centímetros de fulminar a Mewtwo

-yo, odio a ese sujeto- contesto ella pausadamente antes de lanzar su fuerza psíquica sobre de su padre, Mewtwo respondió igual, el choque de fuerzas fue sentido en toda la colonia, sin duda Gardevoir era hija de Mewtwo

-Gardevoir, Mewtwo, detengan esta charada- ordeno con fuerza un pequeño pero poderoso pokemon de nombre Mew

-tío Mew, yo, lo siento mucho no se lo que me paso- se disculpo rápidamente la pokemon peliverde

-retírate por favor, debo hablar con tu padre- ordeno Mew de manera amable, ante esto Gardevoir se marcho del lugar, tras un suspiro- bien sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en comprometerla con ese Darkrai- replico Mew a su hermano

-mucho menos yo, es solo que Arceus no me dejo otra opción- respondió con tristeza Mewtwo

Finalmente la noche se poso sobre el amplio bosque

Lucario caminaba entre los arboles, antes de volver a su colonia debía pagarle un favor a su amigo Pidgeot, por lo que decidió dirigirse al nido de su amigo, era una época cercana al invierno por lo que los pokemon voladores se mudaban y le tocaba vigilar el hogar de su amigo, sin duda era una gran vista, casi la mayor parte del bosque podía verse desde ese altísimo lugar

Fue entonces cuando la noto, a la orilla del rio que salía de la colonia de pokemon psíquico, cierta pokemon de un moderno y vistoso peinado verde hacia lucir su vestido blanco dando unos peculiares giros como si estuviera bailando

-tu aura, es muy hermosa- dijo en un susurro Lucario desde el nido temiendo ser escuchado y sin notar que había activado su aura visión, sin embargo pronto el vistoso baile de la pokemon de cabellera verde se vio interrumpido por cierto pokemon de apariencia fantasmal, tenia una larga cabellera blanca y a su cuello una especie de bufanda roja con forma de mandíbula

-no lo haces nada mal, lindura- se hizo notar el pokemon tipo siniestro usando un tono bastante arrógate y petulante mientras emergía desde el suelo-¿bailamos?-

Ni a Lucario y mucho menos a Hinata les gusto nada el como estrujo a Gardevoir de los brazos el pokemon recién legado, había comenzado un forcejeo que la mencionada pokemon termino perdiendo cuando el pokemon oscuro la estrello contra un árbol

-déjame- exigió la pokemon de cabellera verde antes de ser forzada a besar los labios del pokemon oscuro

Lucario ni siquiera se pregunto en que momento había bajado del árbol del árbol con un aura esfera en su mano haciendo una empicada perfecta en un ángulo de noventa grados, sin duda eso había sido velocidad extrema, el pokemon canino estaba consiente de que no podía arrojar su aura esfera por lo que decidió impactarla

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que vieron como Darkrai volaba por el aire hasta terminar unos dos quizás tres metros de donde había besado a Gardevoir, el pokemon oscuro se enderezo al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza tratando de asimilar que era lo que había pasado, pero lo que encontraron sus ojos no le agrado nada, su prometida habla con ese pokemon canino que lo había atacado

-¿estas bien?- fue la pregunta del pokemon canino

-salvo por el asco- respondió ella mientras se limpiaba sus labios-pero fuera de eso estoy bien, gracias, ahora si me permites- frente a ella un rayo multicolor (aparentemente psicorayo) salió despedido donde se encontraba Darkrai que rápidamente contesto con una bola sombra

La bola sombra no tardo en vencer el psicorayo y dirigirse donde Gardevoir, de no ser por Lucario que se puso enfrente de ella como escudo para recibir el daño Gardevoir habría recibido un severo daño critico, pero ser pokemon tipo acero y luchador en ocasiones tenia sus ventajas

Darkrai lo sabía, ser un pokemon legendario no significa ser invencible, y en una batalla directa contra esos dos era una clara desventaja, tendría que probar una de sus mejores técnicas con ellos

Comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía oscura, lo que al principio parecía ser una bola sombra al ser lanzada se dividió en una gran cantidad de esferas oscuras que volaron por todas partes impactando a unos pokemon mirones que se habían detenido a ver que ocurría, el efecto fue instantáneo, los pokemon que recibieron dicho ataque fueron envueltos en una gran esfera de oscuridad para luego caer completamente dormidos, entre ellos Gardevoir

Lucario formo otra aura esfera mientras observaba a Darkrai con mucha ira

-¿acaso vas a dejarla asi?- inquirió el pokemon oscuro mientras se desvanecía, dejando ir a Darkrai Lucario se enfoco en la pokemon que estaba a su espalda comenzando por revisarla con su aura visión

-su aura se mueve erráticamente es justo lo que temía, esta bajo el efecto de una pesadilla- se dijo mientras recargaba a la mencionada en un árbol cercano, su preocupación solo aumento cuando la vio fruncir su rostro y soltar un quejido de dolor, sin pensarlo mucho tomo a la mencionada pokemon psíquico en sus brazos y con la misma velocidad con la que bajo del árbol volvió a subir, para luego depositarla suavemente en el nido de su amigo Pidgeot

-veo que al fin te diste cuenta- se anuncio cierto pokemon de apariencia fantasmal con un tono bastante burlón-debieron divertirse mucho esta tarde, si hicieron lo que creo que hicieron, tu novia necesitara energía una vez que despierte-

-no es tiempo par tus bromitas- respondió el pokemon canino casi de manera mordaz-recibió un ataque de pesadilla e intento ayudarla- gruño ante la impotencia de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada por ella

-te equivocas, reconozco los efectos de un ataque de brecha negra cuando los veo- respondió el pokemon fantasma con una seriedad que incluso espanto a Lucario

-¿Cómo la despertamos?- inquiere el pokemon canino mostrando mucha preocupación

-bueno existen algunas maneras, podríamos conseguir una pluma lunar, también podríamos llamar a Cresselia, pero no se donde esta, podría usar come sueños y luego meterte en su pesadilla para que la ayudes a despertar o podríamos buscar a su príncipe azul para que la despierte con un beso- volvió a bromear el pokemon fantasma

-Haunter no es momento para bromas- recrimino el pokemon canino

-no lo es, teóricamente el beso de su príncipe azul le daría la fuerza para vencer la pesadilla que Darkrai le provoco, cosa que es bastante difícil de hacer, por no decir imposible- explico el pokemon fantasma con seriedad

-¿Cómo sabes que Darkrai la ataco?- inquirió Lucario sorprendido de que conociera al mencionado pokemon

-es el único pokemon que conozco que podría realizar ese ataque- contesto Haunter de manera mecánica, como si estuviera recordando algo de su pasado

-¿Qué hacemos?- vuelve a preguntar Lucario sin dejar de ver el rostro de Gardevoir

-lo obvio, dudo que quieras besarla asi que usaremos el modo difícil- contesta el pokemon fantasma- recuéstate junto a ella-

-si claro- respondió el pokemon canino comenzando ha acercarse pero inmediatamente se detuvo en seco-hey ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?-

-soy un pokemon fantasma ¿recuerdas?, le aria mas daño que bien- expuso el pokemon fantasma con una sonrisa que a Lucario le pareció extraña-"además yo no soy su príncipe azul"-

-¿dijiste algo?- cuestiono Lucario deteniendo su avance

-no, nada- respondió el pokemon fantasma silbando una alegre canción

La Hyuga aprecia claramente como el pokemon canino se recuesta a unos metros de la pokemon peliverde, un instante después el espíritu del pokemon de pelaje azul es separado del cuerpo y gracias al come sueños de Haunter se abre una puerta para que Lucario pueda entrar en la pesadilla de Gardevoir

Fue un cambio de escenario completo, el cielo estaba encendido en un rojo lúgubre, había arboles pero estos parecían haber sido quemados por un lanza llamas, un poco mas adelante la Hyuga puede apreciar a el pokemon de nombre Lucario iluminando su camino con una aura esfera

Un sollozo, y Lucario comenzó a correr guiándose por ese sonido, después de un par de minutos de carrera logro encontrar a Gardevoir la cual observaba un pequeño cráter donde cierto pokemon canino de pelaje azul yacía despedazado

-¿estas bien?- inquirió Lucario mientras intentaba acercarse

-no de nuevo- gimió la pokemon peliverde mientras sus rodillas se doblaban impactando al instante con el duro suelo, a espaldas de ambos un Darkrai de unos 10 metros de alto se materializo, sin pensarlo dos veces Lucario uso su velocidad extrema para tomar a Gardevoir en sus brazos y salir del rango de la bola sombra que Darkrai gigante estaba por crear

-no es posible, el te acecino- tristemente recordó ella el como se suponía que Lucario debería estar en el cráter despedazado

-recibiste un ataque de brecha negra- explicaba Lucario mientras daba un gran salto consiguiendo asi evadir otra bola sombra de gran magnitud-eso te provoco esta pesadilla-esto no es real-

-¿podemos salir de aquí?- inquirió Gardevoir un poco mas segura

-teóricamente si lo vencemos- respondió el pokemon canino volviendo a saltar sobre un enorme pulso umbrío- tengo un plan, necesito que me lances con tu poder psíquico para plantarle una aura esfera en la cara- explico el pokemon mientras detenía su carrera

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Darkrai gigante les diera alcance, justo cuando estaba por aplastarlos Gardevoir uso todo el poder psíquico que le quedaba para lanzar a Lucario como si fuera un misil, Lucario empujo toda su aura para crear una aura esfera bastante colosal que dio de lleno en el rostro de Darkrai gigante que no tardo mucho en tambalearse para luego desvanecerse

Hola a todos

La verdad siempre quise hacer un fic de pokemon pero no mas no se me daba la historia, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo uno, el sueño de Hinata no ha cavado solo lo corte para que no me saliera exageradamente largo

Trate de hacer la pesadilla que provoca la brecha negra como el tsukuyomi de Itachi pero creo que no me salió jejeje

Para la próxima semana (si todo sale bien) veremos como se desarrolla la relación entre Lucario y Gardevoir entre otras cosillas

Se despide de ustedes Dragón titánico


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni pokemon me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños y autores solo los tomo prestados para hacer este fanfic

Un pequeño niño rubio de no mas de siete años corría por las calles de Konoha tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tras de el un gran túmulo de gente armados hasta los dientes, dio una vuelta muy serrada y enseguida se introdujo en un oscuro callejón con la intención de perderlos, por un momento su estrategia pareció funcionar por una centésima de segundo casi se permitió sonreír cuando una poderosa patada en su espalda le hizo salir volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared al otro extremo de la calle

-ahí esta- grito uno de los aldeanos

-que no escape- secundo otro

Sin embargo sus atacantes presenciaron algo que simplemente los aterrorizo, una oleada de chacra rojo lo cubrió como si fuera un manto de fuego sanando completamente todas sus heridas, esta energía pronto fue sustituida por otra completamente diferente, muy parecida al chacra pero no era chacra, usando esa energía simplemente envistió a sus enemigos en una veloz línea recta, muchos cayeron completamente inconscientes

el hokage vio como los pocos que estaban en pie salieron corriendo tal vez creían que el zorro se había liberado o tal vez por que sus hombres habían llegado, lo importante en ese momento era atender a Naruto, el cual estaba en el suelo inconsciente

(N/A: no va haber sueño de Naruto, no todavía esto solo fue un pequeño relleno "al estilo pokemon" pasemos a lo que nos interesa)

**El sueño de Hinata parte 2**

La jovencita de cabellera azulada presencio un segundo cambio de escenario, ahora se encontraba frente a un cielo azul y una simple colina "tapizada" de flores de todos colores, destacando un frondoso árbol que aparentemente es un manzano, los dos pokemon del capitulo anterior (Lucario y Gardevoir) están recostados a la sombra

-asi que esta es tu mente- dijo Lucario tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

-paz mental mas recuperación- explico Gardevoir un poco apenada mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco para evitar mirar al pokemon que estaba junto a ella-nos ayudara a descansar y reponer algo de energía-

-patearle el trasero a ese Darkrai fue agotador- contesto el pokemon canino notando muy bien esa mirada inquisitiva que Gardevoir le dirigía-siento mi vocabulario- se disculpo torpemente lo que provoco una peculiar risa en la pokemon peliverde

-gracias por sacarme de esa pesadilla, soy Gardevoir-

-hay que admitir que hiciste gran parte del trabajo, soy Lucario- dijo entrecortadamente el muy apenado pokemon de pelaje azulado-

Mientras tanto afuera de las mentes de los pokemon durmientes cierto pokemon fantasma no paraba de dar vueltas de un lugar hacia a otro, desesperado, vencer la brecha negra no era un juego, ni siquiera su padre que había sido uno de los pokemon del elegido había podido contra eso, aun mas esa enorme sonrisa en rostro de la pokemon peliverde lo inquietaba, estaba pensando muy seriamente en volver a usar come sueños para entrar el cuando vio como los durmientes pokemon comenzaron a despertar

-¿te divertiste?- inquirió el pokemon fantasma mostrando una peculiar mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa mas amplia de lo habitual

-¿estas bien?- inquirió el canino pokemon a Gardevoir ignorando a su amigo, ella asintió tímidamente al sentir como era revisada por la visión aural del canino pokemon –tu aura se esta normalizando, pronto estarás mejor-

-gracias Lucario- respondió ella mientras le sonreía, Haunter observo como sus miradas se cruzaron, ellos estuvieron mirándose como una linda pareja de enamorados, o mas bien como si hubieran recibido un ataque de atracción, el habría jurado que lo único que impidió un beso fue el hecho de que los separaban unos dos quizás tres metros de distancia, o eso hasta que empezó a hablar

-ya me voy- anuncio el pokemon fantasma siendo completamente ignorado- ya decía mi padre dos son compañía tres son multitud- se dijo mas para si que para la futura pareja que se estaba formando frente a el, entonces decidió hablar muy, muy fuerte con la intención de sacarlos de su ensoñación- no dejen pasar esta oportunidad para hacer eso que están pensando- casi les grito creando una peculiar reacción

Gardevoir sufrió un fuerte sonrojo al punto que un Scisor seria alvino y en cuanto a Lucario se giro a gran velocidad para encarar a su fantasmal "amigo" logrando conseguir lanzarle una mirada fulminante

-Haunter, gracias- contesto Lucario sorprendiendo a su peculiar amigo, aun que luego su mirada cambio a una mas airada

-ya se lo que vas a decir, no es momento para bromas- dijo Haunter de forma seria cosa bastante rara en el

-yo ya debería de irme- susurro Gardevoir apenas siendo escuchada por los presentes, incluso intento levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron aun estaba cansada por el ataque del pokemon oscuro, fue una verdadera suerte que Lucario reaccionara a tiempo y la sostuviera

-espera, aun estas débil, al menos déjame traerte unas cuantas vallas para que repongas tu energía- dijo Lucario mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, antes de esperar la respuesta de la pokemon peliverde salto del árbol usando su velocidad aun que juro escuchar un "bien hecho galán" pero no le importo

-¿Cómo haces para?- inquirió Haunter bastante curioso- digo con su aura visión es casi imposible que no te detecte- mientras Gardevoir agachaba su cabeza

-es, es fácil- contesto ella sin levantar la mirada- Lucario tiene un ángulo de visión de 359 grados, yo me coloco en ese punto usando mi teletransportacion-

-¿hace cuanto tiempo lo?- intento Haunter pero fue interrumpido

-desde que era una pequeña Ralts- respondió cada vez más apanada

-¿un segundo tú eres esa Ralts que salvo de ese Nidorino y ese Quilava cuando era un Railu?- pregunto Haunter muy sorprendido y mostrando una gran sonrisa aun recordaba ese día

**-Haunter flash back-**

Haunter antes Gastly flotaba sobre su pequeño nuevo amigo no es que fuera mas grande que el es solo que el podía volar y Railu no, metidos en sus propios asuntos estaban cuando un grito llamo la atención de los dos, volteando donde se había originado el grito vieron algo que no les gusto, un Nidorino y un Quilava estaban molestando a una pequeña Ralts que lo único que estaba haciendo era recoger unas cuantas vallas

-no les ganaremos- dijo Gastly como si supiera que iba hacer su nuevo amigo

-entonces ve por nuestros padres mientras yo les distraigo- dijo Railu con decisión

-¿al menos sabes algún ataque?- pregunto Gastly no muy seguro

-con ataque rápido y garra metálica me vasta- dijo antes de saltar, lo siguiente que paso fue que Railu salto y usando ataque rápido golpeo al Quilava, en un segundo salto golpeo al Nidorino usando su garra metálica

-aguanta amigo ya regreso- dijo Gastly mientras volaba a toda su velocidad donde sus padres

**-end Haunter flash back-**

- guau esto facilita mucho las cosas- dijo ahora Haunter para si, no sabia que había pasado pero el hecho era que cuando regreso con sus padres (Gengar y Lucario ambos ex pokemon del elegido) Quilava y Nidorino estaban en el suelo completamente noqueados y Railu estaba bastante vapuleado, apoyado en un árbol cercano siendo ayudado por la pequeña Ralts, pero en pie

-no me gusta tu sonrisa- dijo Gardevoir muy asustada por la lúgubre sonrisa que mostraba ese de por si ya lúgubre fantasma

-descuida nena Lucario no tardara en regresar, el te protegerá- volvió a decir Haunter haciendo sonrojar a Gardevoir de nuevo

Tan pronto como Lucario volvió, Haunter se alejo tenia que dejar que las cosas se dieran el no era de esos pokemon que les gusta jugar a Cupido después de todo Lucario antes Railu nunca la olvido

**-end dream back Hinata-**

En ese momento la pequeña Hyuga despertó, estaba en su cama mientras una de las amigas de su madre miembro de la rama secundaria atendía sus heridas, no podía dejar de preguntarse que había sido todo eso, por que no parecía ser un simple sueño ¿o si?

Mientras eso pasaba el pequeño rubio recorría un curioso pasillo, había agua en el piso que le llagaba casi hasta los tobillos marcas extrañas como si fueran grietas pero lo mas extraño de todo era el ruido de lo parecían ser gruñidos, continuo caminando hasta que llego a una curiosa reja donde había un extraño papel con el símbolo de sello tras de eso unos enormes ojos rojos que lo miraban

-hola mocoso, acércate- pidió el ser que estaba tras de la reja, el pequeño rubio estuvo apunto de acercarse pero otro ser un canino de pelaje azul y negro que caminaba a dos patas lo detuvo

-yo creo que deberías quedarte aquí- dijo el extraño canino

-ho vamos, Lucario sabes que nunca aria nada malo, no contra ti amigo mío- dijo el ser que estaba atrás de la reja

**Notas del autor: en verdad siento el retraso pero no mas no se me daba el capitulo, si ya se que me salió muy corto pero tenia bloqueada esta historia y quería salir del bloqueo lo mas rápido posible, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia pero no podía salir de aquí, rescribí esta parte como nueve veces hasta que me salió mas o menos decente, en especial lo de Kyubi y Lucario por lo que decidí dejarlo asi, para el próximo capitulo explicare como es que Lucario esta en la mente de Naruto y otras cosas hasta la otra **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

Atte dragón titanico


End file.
